Fading Light
by It'sMrsMikaelsonToYou
Summary: Caroline was kidnapped by a group of witches and tortured with memories and hallucinations. All her friends gave up on trying to save her but Klaus didn't. Caroline makes some unexpected friends and some interesting enemies; but when her enemies come back will her friends help her or abandon her like everyone else? (Klaroline but Kennett, Kalijah and Stebekah in future chapters)
1. Rescued

Fading Light

Darkness. It's like there is absolutely nothing. No light. No sound. Just...nothing. Caroline was laying in a coffin, tied down with vervain ropes. "why?" Caroline cried silently to herself, "Why are you doing this to me?!" Caroline shouted, tears streaming down her face.

She hadn't fed in 5 days, when she had been given a glass of blood through a hole and then fed on the hand that had given it to her, she was pretty sure that that was it for the food front.

Caroline was twisting and turning in her coffin, the vervain ropes searing her skin, leaving her in an unimaginable pain. " Please, is there anyone out there? Please!?..."

Her will to live was crumbling. She had accepted the reality of her situation days ago but only now did she genuinely realise that there was a huge chance that she would never be saved. She would be left to rot in a coffin. Like a normal human being.

But she isn't a normal human being. "Right" she whispered to herself, "I am Caroline Forbes! Come on I can do this!" she told herself. Whilst Caroline was finishing off her well-known Forbes pep talk, her hearing started to pick up on grunts, moans of pain and crashes.

"What the?..." Caroline whispered to herself. Wait!, Caroline thought, maybe they can hear me! Caroline started thrashing around inside her small wooden coffin, trying to make as much noise as possible.

"Hey! Hey! Someone help me! I'm in here-" but before she could finish her plea for help white gas started to flood her coffin. Caroline started coughing and choking on the gas, every breath she took felt like someone was taking millions of razor sharp blades and running them on her inside and out a thousand times a second.

Caroline started screaming and writhing around in agony, each movement causing her more pain making her squirm more. The sounds of the fight were becoming louder and more distinct she tried to cry for help one last time before she gave up. "Please" she cried silently, "will someone help me".

Suddenly her coffin lurched and she was thrown from side to side; hitting the side of her coffin each time she was jostled. Causing her skin to rub against the side of box, that was covered in pure vervain. Caroline screamed with all her might hoping that someone might hear her.

Her box dropped and she felt like she was falling for hours when she finally hit something. Water. She realised that she had been thrown into a pool or an ocean or lake or something.

"HELP!" Caroline screamed as the water started to pool in, reigniting the vervain soaking her clothes with vervain once more, filling her lungs with deadly water. It worse than any death she could have imagined. As the pain started to overwhelm her she gave in to the darkness only to be ripped away from it by the sound of scratching and breaking.

Please just let me die, I didn't do anything to deserve this, Caroline thought to herself. She started to see a light through her barely opened eyes. "Oh my God!" she heard a voice exclaim.

She opened her eyes more, despite the pain it sent rippling through her body, a pair of blue eyes stared back at her filled with happiness, shock and horror.

"Klaus is that you?" Caroline asked, her voice barely above a whisper, the intense blue eyes lit up with happiness. "Yes Caroline, love it's me. I'm right here"

Klaus replied, his voice conveying his Joy and relief. His arms enveloped her as he tried to pick her up; her vervain ropes however stopped him from doing so.

"Caroline this is going to hurt love" Klaus warned, his tone safer than she had ever heard. "Ready? One, two three!" Caroline screamed at the pain radiating through out her body as the ropes that held her captive were relinquished. Her arms falling from her to which they were previously bound.

Klaus gathered body and held her against his chest as he heaved a sigh of relief. Then her body stilled and no sound came from her.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked his tone filled with worry," Caroline, love come on wake up this isn't funny" He shook her body to try and get a response.

Foot steps sounded behind him and the shouts of Elijah and Kol sounded from behind him. "Brother we need to-" Elijah voice cut off when he entered the hidden pool in the cave tunnels.

"Brother come, take Caroline with you we need to go now the witches are coming back and we don't know how many there are!" Elijah exclaimed his voice desperate.

Suddenly Caroline's body shot up her hands grabbing at her throat clawing it with a vengeance. "Caroline!"Klaus shouted his fear evident in his voice. Caroline to throw up blood her eyes turned a pale glossy grey, her blue eyes gone as if they had never existed.

Klaus started to panic the witches chanting was getting closer and his brother's eyes widened their panic evident also.

"Brother we need to leave now!" Elijah shouted as Caroline's body collapsed in a heap on the floor. Her breathing steadied and her eyes returning to their for orbs of deep, engraving blue before closing.

"Okay lets go" Klaus said as he gathered Caroline's bloodied, vervain riddled body to his chest and flashed of in the opposite direction from which his brother's came.

Caroline's hand grabbed at his shirt gripping it with all her might, letting him know she was there and for her own reassurance that it wasn't a dream and that she was actually free. "It's okay love I'm right here In not leaving you" Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear as her hand relaxed and fell back to her stomach.


	2. Home

**Home**

 **Authors Note**

Well hello dears sirs and ladies! I hope you liked the first chapter! (I literally squealed when I saw that I got a review! My mum thought I was insane) This chapter is a bit shorter but I just wanted to get in some important details and stuff! Enjoy My Lovelies! -F

With Caroline's still body held tightly against his own, Klaus ran using all the speed he had to get them to his mansion in New Orleans, since it was his closest house that was available. When they were half way there Caroline began to regain consciousness and began to whimper in pain.

"Ssh ssh love, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe now you're fine" Klaus soothed as Caroline's tears started to pour down her face.

"It hurts Klaus, it hurts so much please just make it stop!" Caroline cried, her hands clinging on to his shirt for dear life, blisters still scarring the porcelain skin.

"It's okay love, we'll make it stop soon I promise" Klaus told her his voice just quiet enough so only she could hear him. "Why did they do this to me Klaus?" Caroline asked him her eyes were broken and filled with despair.

Klaus stopped and stared at her, her eyes pleading for a reason, a reason for her not to turn it off. " I don't know love but I swear to you on my life that I will find out who did this to you" Klaus promised.

Relief flooded Caroline's eyes, as eyes looked up into his and realised that he was completely and utterly serious.

"Where are we?" Caroline croaked, her voice hoarse from her previous attempts at a plea for help. "We're at my house in New Orleans love" Klaus replied his voice was quiet and soft.

"Why? I thought we were in Mystic Falls?" Caroline questioned. "No love, I found you in the underground caves in the forest 200 miles out of New Orleans. They are filled with traps for vampires like vervain pools and gas chambers."

"Go back to sleep Caroline, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you love" Klaus said keeping eye contact with her, letting her know he was serious" Caroline replied and she yawned and curled into his chest. Klaus sighed as she closed her eyes and began to rest.

As Klaus began to call for his brother's he felt Caroline's battered and scarred hand lightly tugging on his shirt. "Klaus", Caroline began, "Thank you" Caroline said through a stifled yawn.

"For what love?" Klaus asked his curiosity evident in his voice, "for saving me, when everyone else gave up on me and left me to die in my own And when I thought I was gonna die, you saved me" Caroline said lazily. "You're welcome love" Klaus said as Caroline drifted off to sleep in his arms, her hands still clutching on to his shirt.

As Caroline fell asleep Elijah and Kol arrived at the gate where Klaus still stood. "Brother what happened to her?" Elijah asked whilst examining Caroline's face with his eyes, because there was no way in hell that Klaus was going to let him actually touch her right now.

" I don't know brother but from what she said I can tell that she has been in there for a while" Klaus said, his eyes never leaving Caroline's face.

"Well how long would that be Nik?" Kol asked tapping his foot impatiently whilst Elijah dug the key for the gates out of his hidden suit pocket.

" Long enough for that bloody Mystic Falls gang to give up on finding her" Klaus said, his brother's could see his anger building up in his eyes. "Ah! Here it is!" Elijah exclaimed, holding up a small silver key, no larger than half the size of his pinky finger.

Elijah stepped forward to a small box, hidden by bushes and inserted the key into the small slot. Suddenly gears and mechanisms started to spring into life and the huge gates parted.

The gates were only half way open when Klaus flashed inside Caroline still clutched to his chest. Her breathing even and steady and her eyes flickering beneath her cut ridden eye lids.

He had been controlling her dreams because whilst he was talking to his brother's he had a sneak peek into her dreams. They were of her time in her coffin and her attempts to escape, each time ending in failure.

He controlled her dreams and made her dream of having a picnic lunch with her Mum when she was little. It was the least he could do after all she had been through, most of which he had yet to find out what actually happened.

When was inside her went straight up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him with his foot. He tried to put Caroline down on his bed but her relentless grip on his shirt wouldn't let him do so.

Instead he gave up and laid down next to her and cradled to his chest, despite the vervain biting into his skin. "Okay love, we'll clean you up in the morning" he whispered into her ear. Kissing her head he allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber next to her.


	3. The NightMare

**The Nightmares.**

 **Authors Note**

Hey guys sorry the last chapter was a bit short but this should make up for it! Leave a review my lovelies! -F

Caroline's P.O.V

It was that nightmare again. The one I have every time I close my eyes. I can still see her face.

They tied me down to a chair with vervain ropes. They wrapped a vervain dipped cloth around my eyes and another around my mouth. It hurt worse than hell. It was like my senses were being ripped, torn, scratched, burnt and boiled all at once.

It made just breathing a torture.

They took my daylight ring and opened this shaft in the ceiling. Sunlight streamed in a burnt my skin until it blistered and started to burn. It just reminded me of when my dad tried to "condition" me to hate blood.

But this wasn't conditioning. This was torture. This was pure, hate filled torture.

Finally, after my skin set alight, they pulled a fire extinguisher on me to stop the fire. Then one of them pulled off my home made blind fold.

There were 7 figures, I couldn't see their faces because of the vervain in my eyes and their black, low hung hoods. "Caroline Forbes" said one if the hooded figures, I couldn't tell which one. "Caroline Forbes" the voice said louder, obviously thinking that would help.

"Why?" I asked "Why are you doing this to me?! What have I ever done to you to deserve this?!" I screamed, yanking against my ropes, hoping to break free. One of them lifted their hand palm open, my eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Please no!" I screamed, pulling at my ropes with a vicious ferocity.

The figure with the outstretched hand scrunched her hand into a small fist as the pain erupted through out my body. Starting at my head, it felt like someone was popping my brain cells one by one. The bursting pain radiated through my neck and it felt like someone was cutting at the nerves and muscles in my neck with a pair of old rusty scissors. The same pain along with burning and bursting veins and arteries went through my body never stopping until I blacked out.

I woke shot up, hand grabbing the side of my head, _it was a dream, that was all._ My head felt weird though, like when you're trying so hard to remember something and it's just out of your reach, it was probably just an after-effect of the nightmare, I mean honestly, weirder things had happened, I just needed a bloodbag then I'd go back to sleep.

Then it started. Random images flashing before my eyes, random images that started to have a focus, a focus of all the memories I had tried so desperately hard to forget.

Like when Damon used me as his personal toy and blood bag, when Klaus left me, when Tyler left me, when my dad tortured me. when I found my dad in that store cupboard with a knife stuck in his chest, when he decide to leave me and this world instead of being the monster I am.

Tears were streaming down my face at the pain of those memories I had tried so desperately to forget. A figure appeared on the opposite side of the room, in the shadows so that I couldn't see its face. "Please, please just tell me why you are doing this to me?" I asked, getting no response I tried again. "Did I hurt someone you love? Did I feed off of some sacred animal or something because if I did I cannot physically be more sorry!" I shouted.

I tried uselesly to grab on to my head to numb the pain still shooting through my body but as expected, it didn't work, instead, the pain grew.

"You are a vampire. You don't deserve anything more. You are scum. You take lives to fuel your own. You stay young whilst countless others die around you time after time and you don't even flinch"

The figure stopped speaking and turned around " Not at all like how your mother looked before we killed her with our experiments". He turned around to face me and took down his hood revealing a scar ridden face and black, glinting eyes.

Shock took over my body as someone walked in holding my mothers broken and bloodied body in their arms. Laying her at my feet they left me alone as I screamed out her hoping hoping it would some how bring her back to me.

"Mommy! Mommy, no no no no no no no! This isn't real, you're not here! You are not dead! Please Mummy don't leave me! You said you would always be here for me, so be here for me now! "

I screamed, sobs racking my body, shaking me at the same time. I ripped my wrists to shreds trying to release myself to hold my mother's body in my arms and to know that she wasn't dead. To know that this was a joke and that the only woman who ever really loved, even though I was a life stealing monster, was not dead.

After an hour of my relentless struggling and crying, they came back and began again with this torture; but when they started again my mother's body just disappeared. "what? Where did she go? Where did you take her?!" I yelled, straining my head around to see where she had gone.

Then there was a pressure around my arms and I was shaking. "Caroline!" A voice said out of now where, but the pain was still running its course through my body. My arms were still shaking but the room was going dark and one of the figures put their hands on my head and started chanting.

It was like my body was trying to wake up but my mind wasn't cooperating. The man covered in scars stepped forward until his face was inches away from mine, I could feel his breath on my skin. " You will never get away from us Caroline Forbes, no matter where you go, what you do."

"We. Are. Always. Here." He said his face leaving the vicinity of mine.

As his face pulled away a light appeared in front of my face.

As I flashed back into reality I realised I was shaking, tears staining my face and bloody marks where the ropes used to be. "Klaus?" I asked my fingers shaking as I went to touch his arm to make sure he was real. "Klaus? Is that you? Is that actually you?"

"Caroline, I found you passed out on the floor shaking, what happened?"

Then to my horror, his face began to morph and swirl into the torturers face, terrorising black eyes stared at me with concern where the ocean blue eyes should have been

"Oh god! This isn't real, I-I'm still there! I wasn't rescued! I'm trapped this is a dream! Oh god no! No, no, no, no, no, no, they're in my head!" my tears flowing much heavier now.

My fingers raked down my arms, tearing huge gashes in my arms as they went. I started to rock myself back and forth hoping it would help but it nothing of the sort, it was like an addiction, once I started it was so hard to stop. So I didn't.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted, whilst he tried to pry my hands away from my bleeding arms. He pulled my hands away from my arms and held them in fists by my sides.

"Caroline please listen to me! Caroline!" Klaus pleaded I felt my body stop shaking. My hands relaxed by my my sides and Klaus carefully let them go.

Edging closer to me he wrapped his arms around me

" Caroline what was that?" Klaus asked, still holding me tightly to his chest. " It was a-a night mare" I whispered. " It's fine" said, my voice breaking, my tears were starting to fall over the rims of my eyes.

"It's fine! It's just when I was down there, there was one night. And it was what they used against me, if brokerage my chains or broke a bone and got one hand free. They would torture me and then whilst I was asleep play that memory in my head on repeat and every time I watched it. I would break" I said looking up into his sparkling blue eyes that were filled with horror and sadness.

"Hey, it's okay love, you're free. You're safe and I promise I won't ever let that happen to you again okay?" he said as I relaxed into his arms, his body enveloping me with his woody and mint scent, that was like heaven to my senses.

"Hey Klaus" I asked not bothering to move from my very comfortable position. "What is it sweetheart?" he asked pulling away from me to look at my face, I could see the worry melting away from his eyes.

"My clothes are burning the skin away from my bones and my hair feels like it's on fire" I said a small smile playing on my lips.

"Oh god! I forgot about that!" Klaus said, the worry popping right back into his eyes. Releasing me from his comfortable hug, he helped me up from the bed. "Wait, why were we in bed together? " I said stopping were I stood.

He turned around, his lips toying with a mind numbingly hot smirk. "Well love that was partially your fault actually!" he said, I could hear his cockiness in his voice. "What?" I questioned."I tried to pry my shirt from your hands love but you just wouldn't let me go! Trying to be suggestive are we sweetheart?" he said, his smirk had grown into a boyish grin.

I dropped my head, I could feel the telling redness flushing on to my cheeks. His hand suddenly cupped my chin and pulled my head up to see his face, his eyes were tinged with happiness and sympathy.

"Love, don't worry, it's fine! Now come on. We need to clean you up and get you some blood bags. It's B+ right?" Klaus asked pulling me into his bathroom. Pushing away the awkward moment

"Oh. My. God." I exclaimed stopping myself in my tracks. " What love?" Klaus questioned, already knowing the answer, his smirk was practically visible through his voice. I walked further on into his bathroom and spun around, my arms wide open. "Seriously?! How much money have you people got! This place is freaking huge!" I said whilst practically skipping over to his bath.

" Seriously your bath could fit like a house in it!" I said "Okay well not something a big as a house, but maybe like a car? No, 3 people comfortable, 4 if they all moved over a bit! Aha sorry I'm sort of rambling again aren't I?" I said turning round to look at Klaus, his amusement was clear as day on his face. " Its fine love, and yes you were rambling quite a bit!" He said his grin taking its rightful place on his face again.

" Oh well thanks for sugar coating it for me!" I said, walking over to shove him a little. He chuckled then turned away to grab some towels. "Okay lets get you cleaned up a bit then!" Turning back, towels and a first aid kit in hand.


	4. Not a chapter but still important!

Authors NoteHey Guys I am just adding this in before I start to write Chapter 4. I really want to thank you guys for all of your really supportive reviews! As a reward (sort of) I would like to give some shout outs to everyone who wrote me a review! These fabulously AMAZING people are:( Drum roll please)Sweety-KHellzz-on-EarthNight 0615GuestTheFeels4Olicitydaniellerae23dI absolutely love you people and you are my favourite people at the moment! next chapter will include some sneak peeks into why the scoobydoo gang gave up so quickly and how Klaus found Caroline (Wink Wink nudge nudge to Hellzz-on-Earth!)Goodbye for now! -F


	5. The Clean Up

**The Clean Up**

 **Authors Note**

Hey guys thanks for all the really positive reviews they really helped me get over my weird version of writers block! I would just like to as in, we have had 1,885 views! Oh my god!  
I didn't even think that that was possible! I love you all for reading this and leaving reviews and favouring it! Happy reading leave a review my lovelies! -F

 **Klaus P.O.**

I handed Caroline the towels and went to step out of the room. "Hey Klaus?" I turned around to face Caroline, her back facing me her front covered with a towel.

"Yes love?" I asked, taking a rather large step towards her. I folded my hands behind my back to try and seem less informal but I quickly gave up on that idea because of her next question.

"Will you help me?". That made me stop. " Like just my back and my bad wounds and stuff..." She trailed off, looking anywhere but me. "Of course love" I said, I could feel my smirk seeping into my voice.

"Umm love?" I said, almost blushing in embarrassment. "Hmm?" She said whilst selecting a shampoo."For me to clean your back you are gonna have to umm, uhh..." Caroline turned around holding her selected shampoo, I looked at the label. It was mine. She had actually chosen my shampoo out of what 20 others!

"What Klaus?" she asked me drawing my attention back to her confused face. "Umm well you are gonna have to take off your clothes.. " I said, looking anywhere but her face. When she handed me a towel I had no idea what to do but she cleared that up for me. " Can you hold it up so I can get undressed? Please?" She asked, I could see the blush creeping on to her face. "Sure love" I said holding up the towel and averting my eyes.

I heard her jumper fall to the floor, then her top, then her bra. She cleared her throat to catch my attention so I could stop staring at the one patch on my bathroom wall that had an incredibly boring picture on it.

"Okay love go sit down in the bath and then I can sort out your back" I said, on the inside I was smiling like a freaking Cheshire cat. She walked over to the bath and slipped in leaving 2 feet of space behind her.

I followed her lead and sat in the bath behind her. Taking the first aid kit with me. I opened the first aid kit and took out a small metal bowl, some sterilising agent and some tweezers.

Normally I would take out bandages but with the amount of wood in her back there was no way in hell that I would put that on there and possibly drive in a tiny splinters that could still remain.

As carefully as I could a started to pull out the remains of wood from Caroline's back, muttering a small apology each time she tensed at the pain in her back.

"So why or should I say how did you find me?" Caroline asked me whilst I was finishing up on her left shoulder, about to start on her right.

" Well I popped round her doppelgänger house for a little Q & A, not the torturous kind before you tell me off, I just wanted to know why I found Damon snooping around my house saying where's Barbie? We want her back. I could only assume he meant your because, well, you are the only amazing, perfect blonde woman in Mystic Falls" I said gesturing to her even though her back was facing me.

Yet she still shrugged even though there wood in her back shifted around when she did so. "So I was curious of what had happened, so I invited him in and he told me that you were all in the Salvatore Boarding House and there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it and you were on the other side. But a group of around 10 witches surround the house and started giving everyone aneurysms. So you all fell to the ground and helped to fight off the witches but you just fell to the ground instead of being given an aneurysm and then one of them picked you and ran off and then the aneurysms stopped" I finished with a small hand gesture.

"Yeah well you got the Damon version of that story" Caroline said her head dipping into her hands. "What love?" I asked, already knowing the basic definition of 'The Damon Version'.

"Well the witches part is almost right what they did and what happened are completely wrong. Damon only told you that version because his self preservation takes over his brain when it comes to anyone who isn't related to him or anyone who doesn't care about" Caroline said running her hands over her face.

"Well okay then love, tell me the proper version" I said, trying to make my voice sound as gentle as possible.

"Okay well as you already know I went over to the Salvatore house to just chat and drink and stuff. It's just like a thing we do when we don't have to kill anyone or use me as a 'little blonde distraction'.

Any who I knocked on the door and Damon opened it and then around 5 witches popped out of the trees and basically set our brains on fire. Damon and Stefan made a dive to protect "precious Elena" she said with a not so hidden venom in her voice.

"Tyler and Jeremy went to protect Jeremy. And Tyler!Ha that fucking shit bag Tyler fucking Lockwood! He just hid and protected himself! He didn't give a shit about me! His fucking girlfriend! I think that means something! I mean that should mean something! But no!" Caroline said, anger radiating off of her in waves.

Although Matt, bless his heart, did try to grab me before those dill hole witches got to me but Jeremy practically rugby tackled him to the floor"

"So whilst they were all on the floor dealing with trying to stay hidden, a witch gave me an aneurysm and put his hands on my head and it felt like he was draining my life away. It's like, have you ever like had someone drink your blood or like snap your neck or something? Like have you ever died basically?" I shook my head at her question.

"No love, but I have come close once or twice" I say as I pick out the final piece of wood and place it in the 3rd bowl I had to bring out to put the wood in.

"Okay well that's close enough! Well it's like that. It's horrible. You have no power, no will to fight back, not an ounce of energy left to even tried and remove the hands around your head. It's just... awful" She finished hands touching her head where the hands used to be.

Fishing a cloth out of the first aid kit I gently rub water over her cuts to wash away the remaining blood from her skin. Returning it to its previous milky white glow.

"There all done love. You're as good as new!" I said with a slightly triumphant grin. " You know love that is the first time I have ever done that for someone" I boasted as I climbed out of the rub, holding Caroline's clothes out to her and turning my back so she could change.

"Well you did perfectly well in my eyes! I honestly didn't even feel anything!" She said, her voice was slightly muffled by her clothing sliding over her head.

"Okay, it's safe. You can turn around" She said her grin evident in her voice. I turned around to see her blonde curls delicately bouncing into place, and her spark igniting in her eyes as our eyes met. Identical grins casually resting on our lips.

I offered my hand to her to help her out of the tub. She took it and smirked " Oh well aren't you quite the gentleman! That's something to add to the pile of things I didn't know about you! " she said her face glowing. "Well love there's a lot of things you don't know about me, but that can be fixed!" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Okay I take back what I said about you being g a gentleman! You know you don't always have to prove that you are a playboy!" She said as we exited my bathroom.

Her arm linked through mine as we walked, she giggled at the Victorian gesture. As we rounded the corner to get to the living room, Kol came around the corner and bumped into Caroline.

" Well hello gorgeous! You look much more radiant now love!" He said wiggling his eyebrows in an identical manner to his brother. "Um thanks?" Caroline said a small smile gracing her lips.

"Anytime Angel" he said walking off towards the corridor Caroline and Klaus just emerged from.

"Angel?" Caroline asked as she turned to me and we both burst out laughing and walked arm in arm towards one of our 4 living rooms. Well, the ones with a TV anyway.


	6. Surprise!

Surprise!

Authors Note

Hello there my lovelies! This chapter is gonna introduce some of my favourite sexy people: Elijah, Kol and then I might pop Bonnie And Katherine in there! Just gonna put it out there, we have had almost 3 thousand views! Aah! You guys are the best! Leave a review my lovelies! -F

Caroline POV

We walked arm in arm into their living room, still laughing at Kol's "Angel" thing. "Like the sofa, it's from Buckingham Palace"

I said "No, that's not- how did you- but! That's – no… You didn't.. Did you? Did you steal a sofa from Buckingham Palace – _the_ Palace! Did you compel them to give it to you!" I said, shock washing over my face.

"Love, I paid Elizabeth the first for this sofa, she liked me quite a lot so a sofa was not a sacrifice" He said his classic mind-numbingly hot smirk taking place on his face.

"You're not mentally right if you just happen to have a sofa from Buckingham Palace. I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack from staying here" I said a cheesy grin taking over my face.

"Well that can be arranged!" Kol said right by my ear. I flipped around in fright and punched Kol in the face accidentally. Kol screamed and ran to the mirror right next to the couch. "My face! My beautiful face! What have you done! I need this! This is worse than kicking me in the balls!" Kol shouted, twisting and turning his head, examining his broken and bruised face.

"Holy fuck Kol! Don't do that to me!" I shouted a Kol, whilst trying to contain my uncontrollable giggling. I looked over at Klaus, only to see him on the floor, his face, bright red from laughing so much, He was holding his side with his hand, trying to stop the cramps from his crazy bout of laughter at his brother's reaction.

" Caroline Forbes you have just made my year! If you punch him again I will genuinely give you a million pounds!" he said, wiping his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Seriously? If I punch him again right now will you give me 1 million pounds? I asked, my face glowing with joy. I walked over to Kol who was still examining his already healed face in the mirror.

"Yes love but not right now, I think you should give him a bit of time to re cooperate!" He said, a huge boyish grin plastered to his face.

"Okay! I will save it for later! I said plonking myself down on a brown leather arm chair, my legs curled underneath me.

"What do you want to do love?" Klaus asked me as Kol draped himself over the entire sofa that was next to Klaus.

Kol's hand shot up and started frantically waving in the air. "Ooh! Ooh! Caroline! Caroline! Pick me! Pick me! Caroooollllliine! Carooollliiiiine!" He cried, wiggling in his seat. Klaus raised his eyebrows at his brother's antics, then let loose a childish grin as he saw his brother try to give Caroline puppy dog eyes.

Klaus turned his head to face Caroline and see her reaction to his brother, but when he looked at her they caught each others gaze and Caroline quickly dropped her head, a blush tinting her cheeks pink. She looked up at him through hooded eyelashes and smiled knowing he was still looking at her.

"Yes Kol?" Caroline asked, a sarcastic eye roll just itching to happen in her mind. Kol dropped his hand and crossed his legs underneath him and flattened out his hands to do girly arm flapping.

"Okay" Kol started, using an annoying, fake girly American accent, "well I think we should braid each others hair, paint our nails, give each other make overs, watch Mean Girls 1 and 2, eat cookie dough and ice cream, have pillow fights in our skimpy PJ's and listen and dance to Taylor Swifts new album. Which buy the way I have already downloaded! Oh and you can join in too if you want to Nik!" Kol said his face plastered with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Hey Kol?" I asked, grabbing two cushions from the sofa next to me. "Yes darling?" he replied turning his head towards me. Klaus had the same idea as me and when Kol faced me we both catapulted cushions at him. "Ow! Not fair you guys! This is why I hate team work!" he said, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip like he was a five year old that just got sent to a time out.

Seeing his reaction, I grabbed all the cushions I could and threw them at Kol. His face lighting up with joy. " Why thank you for the amo my dear!" he smiled, throwing several cushions at me all at once. Causing me to fall out of my arm chair and on to the floor in a fit of hysterical giggles.

With my head and shoulders on the floor and the rest of my body still on the chair I put my hands up and signal defeat. " Okay! Okay! You win! I give up!" I said giggling at the fact that Klaus was trying to turn his head to be the same way up as me.

"Catch!" I said throwing a cushion grenade at Klaus. All of them hitting him in the face and chest. " Not fair love!" he said throwing them back at me.

"Now Kol!" I shouted as me and Mom simultaneously pelted 20+ cushions at Klaus then using our vampire speed to run away and hide through out the house.

"Quick you go on the third floor in the guest room and get in the wardrobe and I'll go the cupboard under the stairs on the ground floor!" Kol whispered before zooming off to his hiding place. I raced off to my hiding place. Hopping in the cupboard before I was found.

I heard Klaus run past the room and stop then walk back. I held my breath and stopped moving hoping he wouldn't find me. His foot steps came closer and I froze as his hand touched the door knob and knew I had been found.

He threw open the doors and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out. Shutting the doors behind me. "Found you!" he said playfully. "No way! You only won because you know this house like the back of your hand!" I said gently pushing his shoulder, earning a smirk from him.

He put one arm either side of me, trapping me in between the wardrobe and his body. His woody and mint scent filling my nose, entrancing me and keeping me anchored between him.

His face became closer to mine until we were only centimetres apart. I could feel his breath on my lips. "Well did you have fun love?" he asked me, his breath ghosting over my lips.

"Very much so" I replied staring into his ocean blue eyes. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I pushed my lips back against his, wrapping my arms around his neck, tangling one of them in his sand blonde curls.

His hands wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I opened my mouth to take a breath but Klaus slipped his tongue into my mouth causing me to completely forget what I was doing. I ran my hand over his well toned shoulders and on to his chest. Feeling his amazing well toned abs through his shirt. I ran my hand along his arm and let it fall back around his neck before we both pulled away simultaneously.

He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. His eyes were alight with joy and happiness. " Wow!" I breathed as moved my head back to get a proper look at his face.

"My sentiments exactly love" he said before laying a quick kiss against my lips and letting me move away from the wardrobe.

He took my hand and lead me downstairs. "Okay now you need to go find Kol!" I said playfully shoving him towards the stairs. I bounded up to him and whispered in his ear "heck the cupboard under the stairs! Oh and take a bucket of water with you to throw at him!" I said drawing my face away from his and letting him capture my lips before he smiled at me and flashed off.

Only seconds later did I hear a loud splash and Kol shouting "I fucking hate you Nik! I will get you back for this Caroline!".

"Best day ever!" I said touching my lips.


	7. So Called Friends

**So Called Friend** **s**

 **Caroline POV**

I went to bed around 12:30 because listening to Kol vamping away from Klaus stopped being hilarious after Kol started bumping into me because of his extra strong whiskey shots and him asking to do whiskey shots out of my belly button.

I walked up the stairs and past Elijah's study, the library, kitchen 2, bathroom 4 and Finn and Sage's room to get to one of the guest rooms. I had forgotten how to get o my room after I woke up the first morning and there was no way in hell I was asking Klaus where my room is in case an inappropriate pun, joke or insinuation was made on Klaus' or Kol's behalf.

As I pushed the heavy oak door open I took in the impossible beauty of the room.

It had baby blue curtains which draped all the way down to the floor and billowed outwards when a breeze drifted in through the open french double doors that led out to the balcony that had an amazing view of the back garden which harboured a beautiful water fountain, pond, millions of flowers and a garden swing decorate with roses carved into the wooden seat.

The bed however was my favourite part of all. It was a huge mahogany four poster bed frame with slightly transparent, ivory green silk drapes hanging over it, duck feather pillows and satin duvet covers in a deep purple colour.

Okay definitely staying in this room from now on! I thought to myself as I flopped down on the bed, sinking about half a foot into the duvet before I even hit the mattress.

As I went to move I heard my door open and light footsteps walk over to the bed. A hand slipped through the curtain and pulled it back, revealing a smiling Klaus, his eyes alight with unspoken happiness as he saw my reaction to my new self declared bedroom.

"Got lost love?" he asked, smirking, knowing that I didn't know where to go. " No I just decided that I, umm, didn't think that the uhhh..." stuttering feeling a familiar redness creeping on to my face.

"Oh shut up!" I said pulling the duvet on to me and rolling over, hiding my face from his view. " Oh come on love! Just admit it! You got lost and you are too proud to ask for directions in someelse's home!" he said trying the pry the duvet away from my iron grip.

"Pfff! That is SO not true! I didn't get lost I just decided that the room was to fae away from the... uhhh... Kitchen! Yeah that's it! The bedroom was to far away from the kitchen! I mean what if I want a midnight snack!" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

" You don't believe a word of what I just said do you?" I asked looking up at his piercing blue eyes and cocky grin resting on his way too perfect lips.

"Not. A. Word."she said, his cocky grin turning into a cheesy grin that lit up his eyes with joy. I pushed him back a little with a playful shove until he was sitting on my thighs, trapping me between him and the bed.

"Well doesn't this remind me of an earlier situation!" he said putting one arm on either side of me, lowering his face until we were only inches apart. "I do believe that it went a little something like this " I said, pushing my body upwards until our lips connected, sending sparks throughout my body.

He locked his fingers in my hair, flipping this over so he wouldn't have to put his entire body on mine. I sat up, sitting on his thighs, the duvet still wrapped around my lower torso. I wrapped my fingers into his hair, gently pulling on his gorgeous Sandy blonde curls. Eliciting a soft moan from his lips before they connected with mine again, pulling my body down to meet his.

His hands slipped into my curls, grabbing handfuls of my curls and flipping us over so he wouldn't have total power. I arched my back to pull myself closer to him because we were to far away for my liking.

Breaking the kiss slightly I sucked on his bottom lip knowing what it would do to him. As soon as I started a low, soft growl came out of his mouth and into my slightly smirking mouth.

His hands slipped from my hair and travelled annoyingly slowly down my back pressing in slightly hitting all of the right pressure points in my back to bring my body flushed up against his.

Knowing what be was trying to do, I started slowly rotating my hips against his. Knowing how that little move would practically kill him . As soon as I started his hands impulsively grabbed at my waist, holding so tightly it would make a bruise if I didn't have vampire healing.

He let a moan out of his impossibly irresistible lips as I lightly pulled on his gorgeous blonde curls. Knowing that the combination of the two would absolutely kill him.

He flipped us over once more still not breaking the kiss as our lips pressed against each other. I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue slide in and taste every corner of my mouth before twirling around a tango with mine.

I broke the kiss to take a breath and look in his eyes. His forehead rested against mine as we both shut eyes eyes and tried to regulate our breathing. I opened my eyes after a couple of minutes to look into his perfect blue eyes, only to find him doing the exact same thing.

I smiled at him when I felt his hand gently pulling against one of my curls. He laid down on his side next to me, never breaking eye contact with me and never stopping smiling.

He took my hands in his face and looked me directly in the eyes. " Caroline Forbes " he sighed,"You are absolutely amazing, in every way possible. Well not every way we still have a few things to test before we say that for sure!" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled at his suggestive comment as he snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

" Well I can say the exact same thing for you too Nik" I said as I let him pull me tightly into his chest. His name felt like perfection rolling off of my tongue. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling his heart out. I snuggled into his warm embrace and inhaled his scent and met my eyes close and drift off into a pleasant sleep.

Free of nightmares.

I woke up the next morning to find myself still encompassed in Klaus' muscular arms. I turned around in his arms to see his face, lit by the morning sunlight, looking very peaceful and ruggedly handsome in his unconscious state. It was 10:30 am if Klaus' alarm clock was right and I realised that I was really hungry for breakfast and blood but Klaus was still asleep and his arms literally wouldn't budge.

So I took matters into my owns hands and thought of a way to wake him up. I gently slid myself up a bit and placed a light kiss on his lips, slowly but surely I missed lightly all the way down his throat, down his chest, very slowly going down his abs and when I reached his navel I felt his body tense a bit when I put my hands on his abs.

" Sorry did I wake you?" I asked as innocently as I could manage looking up at him through hooded eyelashes and small smile playing on my lips as his played with a lock of my hair.

"Love, I have been awake since 8:00 am So "wake-up" call was a bit of a surprise but if you feel like waking me up like that every day I will surely oblige" he said his ocean blue eyes staring into mine making me blush at the lovingness in his gaze.

"Well as much as I would love to stay here with you, in this incredibly comfortable bed I might add, we need to get up because I have things to do and you... may or may not have things to do because I have no idea what you do!" I said finishing with a light peck on his lips, earning a dazzling smile from him.

"Okay love but are you sure I can't tempt you?" he said using his best puppy eyes and placing light feathery kisses all the way up my left arm and neck.

"Nik come on please! Because we both know that if you keep on doing that neither of us will leave this room today" I said unwillingly pulling my hand away from him, his face turning playfully sad.

" Okay, I'm coming " he said crawling out of bed to find his shirt. I got up and ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a messy bun on the top of my head.

As I finished applying a light touch of foundation of my face the door bell rang. I ran out of the room and traipsed downstairs yelling I'll get it at Kol and Klaus as they popped their heads put of their rooms to ask me to answer it.

I reached the front door and pulled it only, only to see an angry looking Damon and Elena coupled with a surprised looking Stefan. Damon and Elena were facing away from the door having a private conversation when Stefan stepped in between them and pulled me in for a bear hug as Klaus reached the front door.

"Care! Oh my god! Are you okay? How did you get out? Why are you here? Are you hurt? Compelled?" Elena questioned as I hugged Stefan back.

" Hey Elena! Um I'm fine!" I said mustering a fake smile on to my face. Well apart from the psychological damage and flinching every time I turn around a corner, I added in my mind.

"Well it's okay because you are back safe now! Stefan said pulling away from our hug with a huge Cheshire Cat grin plastered on his face. "Wait, why are you here Barbie?" Damon questioned me his face showing only the slightest tinge of happiness.

"Well actually I'm here because Klaus is the one who saved me!" I said my anger starting to seep into my voice. I heard Klaus walk away from the conversation as he knew his presence would probably just cause more violence and he knew that is not what I needed.

" Now do any of you want to tell me why Klaus, an Original who hasn't even known me for what, 2 years? He was the one to save me instead of my friends who I have known since fucking birth and for over 18 years?!" I said, I said looking expectantly at them.

Damon shifted around uncomfortably whilst Elena stared at her hands. Finally Damon spoke up but couldn't look Caroline in the eye. " Well you see we er.. we um tracked you down but er well we sort of ... uhh... umm." He trailed off, suddenly finding everything but Caroline incredibly interesting.

"You what? I said, narrowing my eyes, " Well we sort of kinda gave up on trying to rescue you after 2 weeks." he mumbled looking at the floor.

"No you two have up on finding Caroline! I went everywhere trying to find witches and warlocks who could help me locate her! I went to freaking Africa to follow a lead in her whereabout's! So don't you try and pin your lame ass excuse on me you son of a bitch! " Stefan shouted standing next to Caroline.

When be finished, he turned to Caroline gave her a pleading look and said" Caroline you have to believe me! I tried everything to find you! Honestly! I did everything I possibly could do to and save you! They were just going to compel everyone to forget you and then move on!" he said gesturing to Damon and Elena who were glaring daggers at Stefan.

"It's okay Stefan, I believe you, don't worry!" I said. I turned to face Damon and Elena who were still staring at Stefan, their eyes wide at Stefan's confession of their efforts to help everyone.

I turned to them straight on, hate clear as day on my face.

"Is this true?" I asked, my pain washing over my face. "IS THIS FUCKING TRUE!" I screamed, watching their faces for any sign of guilt,

"OH I see what this is! You couldn't be bothered to save me because you were all too busy protecting your precious **Elena** because Elena's happiness is the most important thing in the world! And it doesn't matter if Caroline gets kidnapped tortured and Killed several times because Elena is happy and you can't do anything that would take the attention away from Elena! Because precious Elena always needs to be in the spotlight!"

"Well you know what Elena? you can go fuck yourself! I am sick of being your little servant! You can go find someone else to give a shit about your life because right now you and Damon mean abso-fucking-lutely nothing to me now! And I swear so god if I ever see either of your faces again I will hand you over to Klaus and Kol and give them free reign on torturing and killing you!"

" IF you even try and say anything about how you "tried" to fucking save me I will rip your heart out myself! Now get out my sight you fucking assholes!" I screamed slamming the door in their facet, falling against the door as I did so, sinking to the ground with my head in my hands sobbing.

As soon as I but the floor I felt Klaus' arms wrap around me and start rubbing soothing circles on my arms. I felt Kol sit next to me and rub his hand up and down in a soothing motion. I tucked my head into Klaus' chest and continued crying for about an hour before I stopped crying.

But not once did I ever hear a sarcastic or funny joke from Kol or Klaus. No one tried to make a joke of it. They both just sat down beside me and helped me through it. Like a real family

"Love?" Klaus asked once I bad stopped crying. "Yeah?" I answered looking up at him through red and puffy eyes. "Do you want to do anything?" He asked me still holding me close to him. " I want to eat a shitload of Ben and Jerry's and binge watch Pretty Little Liars if I am being honest" I replied, not bothering to move my head from his chest.

I felt Klaus pick me up off of the floor and carry me bridal style to my bedroom but when he put me down on my bed I was about to fall asleep. He put me down and went to walk away but I grabbed onto his hand as I crawled under the duvet. I looked up at him and said "Stay with me?" In a small voice. He didn't say anything but instead he got under the covers with me and bundled me up to his chest, stroked my hair and talked to me softly about his favourite places in the world until I fell asleep.


	8. Sibling Disputes, Don't You Just Love Em

**Sibling DisputeS, Don't You Just Love Em!**

 **Authors Note**

Hello peoples! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, I am not completelysatisfied with it though! I was hoping for my mind to come up with a better rant but that was all it have out so I will apologise profuesly until I come up with a better scene later on! Leave a review, good or bad, it doesn't matter I will try to see the happy side of it as opposed to the more pessimistic side! Have fun my lovelies!

 **Klaus POV**

I woke up the next morning to a very bright light shining in through the curtain onto my face. I rubbed my hand over my face to try and rid myself of my morning grouchiness before I went to Caroline's room to check on her.

I tried to roll over but there was a body blocking my way. Last nights events came flooding back to me as I opened my eyes to see a large bundle of blonde hair tucked into my side.

Smiling, I took in her position, her arms were under her head, her hands resting on my chest. Her legs were tangled together with mine and her head was resting just underneath my chin.

Even in her sleep she was still radiant, where the sun hit her skin and hair it made her look like she was glowing like an angel. Her milky white skin had an almost heavenly glow even whilst it was entagled between my limbs.

I brushed her wild mess of blonde hair aside to look at her face. She looked so peaceful and... happy? There was a fabut, but still visible smile on her lips. Just seeing that smile made an uncontainable sporadically spread on my face.

I put my arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to me. She shifted a little then fell back into a blissful sleep. Using my arm that was hooked around her waist I carefully opened the drawer to my right and took out my worn sketch book and a piece of charcoal.

I shifted just a little to get the right perspective then started to sketch her. Starting with her nose and making my way outwards, with more detail than I had ever put into anything before, until I had sketched her tangled into me.

I felt her stir slightly so I put my sketch book on the floor beside me and placed my arms around her again. As she began to wake up I tightened my arms around her slightly and felt her smile into my chest.

" Morning sweetheart " I whispered as I lightly kissed her head. "Morning Nik" she whispered back. "You called Nik again love" I said whilst trying and failing to contain the huge grin that sporadically spread all over my face.

She turned her head to look up at me, " I know, I like Nik more than Klaus. It just makes you seem more... I dunno, it just makes you seem more mine" she said decidedly, still looking at me.

I leant my head down and placed a light kiss on her lips. I moved my head back slightly and looked her directly in the eye and whispered "Well love I am all yours. Always and forever" I put my forehead on hers and closed my eyes. Knowing that she did the exact same thing.

I pulled her closer to me until she was flushed up against me. Just as I was about to say something the bedroom dor burst open with a gleeful Kol standing in the door way. " Niiiiik!" he said with a singsong voice, " Lijah's here! And I hope you two didn't do anything last night!" he said, with the same singsongy voice.

"What?" I asked, with a hint of warning in my voice, regretting my choice of words as soon as he started talking again. " You know! Fornicate! Or copulate, have coitus, get it on, get some, hit a home run, do the horizontal tango. Or one of my personal favourites: Bing bang bingetty bing bang bosh"( **You have to say that bit really fast coz that's what I read it as in me head!)** he said pretending to hit a set of drums in time to each sylable.

Caroline started giggling to herself. Wondering why she was laughing me and Kol turned to her with confusion clear as day in her faces. When we turned to face her she covered her mouth with her hand as if it would help mask the fact that she was laughing.

"What's so funny love?" I questioned, turning my entire body to face her. "Wait, seriously? You guys don't see it?" She asked

"You guys are five year olds! Well inappropriate, slightly sadistic, dirty minded five year olds with a drinking problem, but five year olds all the same! " She said, flicking her head between us to see if we had understood what she had said.

We didn't.

"Well I am going to take that as a compliment because then if I was five I could do more things and not be shouted at by mother and father " Kol said, gesturing in front of him to Klaus and behind him to Elijah who had made a silent and sudden appearance behind Kol who still had no idea his big brother was behind him.

"Hey! Why do I have to be " Mother"?" I pouted, discreetly signaling to Caroline behind my back to not let Kol know about Elijah's appearance. "Well isn't it obvious? Elijah is more butch!" Kol said, hunching over and pretending to have muscly arms like the Hulk.

Elijah leaned in to Kol's back, not alerting him to his presence until he pulled out his phone with a misvhivious look on his face and tapped on an app. Me and Caroline kept Kol talking to distract his attention from Elijah's childish grin.

Carefully, Elijah put his phone right next to Kol's ear then tapped on the screen. An ear splitting screen erupted from the small device, scaring the shit out of Kol in the process.

Completely and utterly terrified by the sudden incredibly loud noise erupting on millimeters away from his ear Kol freaked out and flashed over to me, jumping on to my lap and clamping his hands around my neck.

If I had been human, his iron grip around my neck would have shattered all the bones in my neck the to top half of my spinal cord. Not to mention shredding my ear drums to the point of no return with his stupidly high pitch screaming of "Holy shit! Take Bekah instead! I'm to pretty to die! Stay the fuck away from me!" I mean for God's sake! His screams were so high pitch, they were higher than Caroline's!

Caroline and Elijah had crumpled to the floor with laughter, their eyes wateri g from laughing so hard whilst I was bent over double with laughter, holding my side, my face going red and my eyes beginning to water also, my terrified brother was still attached to my neck but slowly beginning to release his hold once he had realised what had happened.

He let go of my neck and jumped up from my lap, to stand with his arms crossed on his chest and his face bright red with humiliation.

"Oh my god Elijah I love you! That is the absolute hands down funniest thing I have ever seen! His face was priceless! His screams were higher than a little girls!" Caroline managed to say in-between her gasps for air after not being able to take in any air because of her fit of completely untamable laughter.

"Why thank you Miss Forbes!" Elijah said as he got up and composed himself, straightening his suit and tie once more, his cheeks were still bright red and a boyish grin was still evident on his face.

"That brother, was for calling me your parent! I am far to smart to have a child as disobedient and dirty minded as you!" Eijah stated, his boyish grin not removing it's self from his face.

"Oh and I sent you up here to retrieve a book from the library not to terrorize our brother and the lovely miss Forbes! If you ever lie about something I have said unless I tell you to, I will get our dear brother here to paint "I 3 Pepper Pig" on every item of clothing and personal belonging you own" He chided, giving Kol a stern and warning look.

After Kol waved his hand at Elijah removed himyself from our room, Elijah dragged Kol out by his hair because Kol didn't want to leave because he didn't want to "be stuck in a room with a librarian in a tailor made, hand stitched, Italian suit".

As they left I heard Kol calling Elijah the least attractive Mikaelson which earned him a resounding back head slap which ehoed throughout the entire house without a fault.

"Ah, sibling disputes. Don't you just love em!' I sighed lying back down, wrapping my arms around Caroline and tugging her down with me. I caught her by surprise so she squeaked when she landed on the soft pillows. She pulled herself closer to me and snuggled into my cheSt.

I nuzzled into her hair and closed my eyes as she said " Even though you act like you all sometimes despise each, you all know that you all love each other. Always and forever. Just like you said what your family motto is".

I drifted off into a pleaseant Caroline filled sleep after I heard her breathing even out and I whispered "Always and Forever. Maybe that's what we will be. Some day... If you can ever learn to love a monster"


	9. Enemies Old and New

**Enemies Old And New**

 **Authors Note**

Hello friends! I am reeeeeeeally sorry about the timing of the updates! Literally I have had no spare time this week! I had to clean my boat (I live on a boat, it's awesome, I know), clean my room which literally took an entire day! And do Halloween prep (sorting out my costume, makeup, hair etc... I'm going to a party. I'm not done weird person that like preps for weeks before the holiday has even started!) But now for the bad news... There may not be another update this week. * Runs and hides in a cupboard* I'm sorry but my Grandparents, Aunty and 7 year old cousin are down Thursday to Sunday and I never have any spare time what so ever when they are down! Please don't hate me! Anywho here us the chapter! Enjoy! Leave a review! Also, leave any ideas for a fanfic that you would want/like to read/have written! If you do give me an idea I will make sure that there is a dedication to you at the beginning of each chapter! Goodbye friends! :D

 **Caroline POV**

The next morning was pretty weird. Well compared to the other mornings I have had at the Mikaelsons. I woke up to Klaus' arms wrapped around me (not that I was complaining or anything!) So I casually kissed him on the nose to wake him up and as I suspected it did.

"Morning love" Klaus said, his sexy as accent seeping through his morning grouch, making him even more irrestable. "Morning, you need to let me go so I can go take a shower" I stated, using my matter of factly voice to let him know I was serious.

"No" Klaus replied with a smirk. " No? Did you seriously say No?! Klaus Mikaelson I demand to be let go right now or I will literally lick your face until you let me go!" I brushed an incredibly bright shade of crimson as soon as I realised what I had said.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean that! I take it back!' covering my face with my hands. "It doesn't matter love . I'm still not letting you go!" he said, tucking me back into his chest despite my feeble protests.

"Okay, you asked for it! " I said, wriggling in his grip until my chest was just below his chin. Grabbing his face in my hands, and taking him by surprise I licked from his chin to his forehead, ending in a big slobery kiss on his forehead.

"Eww! Love that's gross! You're worse than drunk, brotherly Kol!" Klaus exclaimed, listening his grip to wipe his face.

"Can I go now?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes as him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes and pout. "Nope" he said, popping the P like it was bubble gum.

"Okay!" I said taking his face back into my hands and starting to lick his face once more, earning a rather ungentlemanly grunt from Klaus.

Starting at his left cheek I dragged my tongue across his cheek bone, down and along his jaw, across his chin and along his jaw and all along his other cheek bone. His hands grabbed at my waist, gently and playfully pushing my hips away slightly; only to have me pull my hips back up higher until I was practically straddling him.

I drew my head away from his slobery face to give him a cheesy grin. " Give up yet?" I asked, half hoping be would say no. He propped himself up on his hands and looked me in the eye "Haha sweetheart, no but this is a very good form of torture! " I playfully shoved his left arm, causing his arm to buckle underneath him and send him back tdown into the pillows.

I laughed at his mock hurt expression whilst putting my hands back on his head. "Are you sure?" I asked, giving him one last chance, "Yep, You will never beat me sweetheart!" he said, a childish grin creeping up on to his face.

"Well, it gonna suck to be you then!" I said, dropping my head back down to his, placing my lips and tongue on his forehead and running them over his entire face.

I ran my tongue over the bridge of his nose, forcing him to close his eyes, making sure his eyes were closed I slid my tongue over them as well, just to get a little payback for annoying me a little bit earlier. I let my lips and tongue travel down his face and end up, some how, and completely unintentionally, at his lips.

I lifted my head from his to stare at him, giving him a soft questioning glare, asking if he was going to cave . When he looked at me all I saw was humor and a hint of... Lust? Damn!. This is supposed to be torture!

Since he gave no indication of caving, I let my lips rest tantalizingly close to his at the corner of his mouth, my tongue drawing ubmarkable patterns on the corner of his mouth.

Knowing what this close range was doing to him I let my breath wash over his lips, making him open his lips slightly to let out a small, unintentional growl.

"Caroline Forbes, do you realise what you are doing g to me right now?" he asked, his voice low and rough. And damn right unfairly sexy in my opinion. "Well as a matter of fact yes I do, Niklaus Mikaelson" I said, drawing out his name, knowing that it would drive him crazy.

"Well if you keep this up for much longer, I might have to get revenge. And lord knows, if you think this is torture, well... you wouldn't last more than 10 seconds under my kind of torture" he said, moving his head so be could look me in the eyes, a smirk donning his annoyingly sexy, British face.

"Well lets put that theory to the test" I said seductively, right before I captured his lips with my own.

 **(As usual, the more M rated stuff is in the dotted line)**

I ran my fingers through his sandy blonde curls, gently tugging on them as I went. He let out a low and quiet growl against my lips as I parted my lips slightly and allowed him entrance into my mouth.

Our tongues battled against each other for dominance. I gently sucked on his tongue and smiled at hearing him let out a throaghty moan.

 **Klaus POV**

I was almost finished when Caroline started sucking my tongue. It like kissing an angel, my angel, my Caroline.

I knew what she was trying to do to me and I wasn't having any of it. I ran my hands through her goldeN locks, down her shoulderS, down her back, around her hips and then back up towards her chest.

I detached my lips from hers and started to place kisses all along her jaw. I felt her hands stop running through my hair and attach themselves to my shoulders.

 **Third Person POV**

Pushing Klaus down, Caroline straddled his lap. and before he could register what had happened Caroline was kissing his neck and her mouth was unrelenting agaisnt his.

Slightly dazed with what was happening Klaus allowed Caroline to take control. Letting her think she was in control when he was actually waiting for her to finish her delightful actions before flipping them over.

"Hey" Caroline whined, but her protest was silenced by Klaus' lips descending on hers. His hands moved from her waist and onto her breasts Eliciting a soft moan from Caroline.

Klaus smirked against her mouth and began to slowly start kissing down her jaw, along her neck,onto her chest then back onto neck, to suck on her sensitive spot just below her ear.

Klaus' hands started kneading Caroline breasts through the flimsy material of her tank top.

 **Caroline POV**

Klaus' hands started playing with my breasts. I mean it wasn't like Tyler at all. He just wanted a quicky; take off my clothes, take off his clothes, about 2 seconds if kissing then in and out and he was done!

Well it got me done and I thought that's was sex was! Quick, the Tyler version of romantic and not that good. It was... boring. No fireworks. Not even a god damn sparkler!

But Nik was just... Oh. My. God. I just can't put him into words. He is like fireworks, sparklers, rockets just... everything!

Klaus' mouth slowly started travelling south of my lips, it was painfully slow to be honest. I threaded my fingers through his and bought his attention back up towards my eyes.

His eyes gleamed with lust and adoration. Seeing such an emotion in his eyes made my heartbeat flutter uncontrollably. He heard my heartbeat go mental and brought his lips back down on to my skin.

His stubble tickled my chest as his lips travelled down my chest, only adding my ectasy. His lips soon replaced his hands as he started to suck in my breasts.

I gasped at the sudden and intimate gesture but definitely welcomed it all the same. I wound my fingers into his gorgeous Sandy blonde curls and gently pulled on them. Klaus stopped his actions to look up at me, I gave him the confirmation he needed and he was relentless agaisnt me.

He, nipped, sucked, licked and bit on my nipples, alternating between the two. I couldn't hold back my moans despite "trying" not to.

I gently ran my hands down from his hair and down onto his annoyingly, perfectly chiselled chest. He was not overly muscly and off putting but he wasn't un muscly and weedy; he was just the perfect combination: lean and muscular, with those bloody dogs tags that drive me crazy.

Taking a breath from kissing Klaus, I used my vampire hearing to scan the house; just to make sure none of Klaus' siblings had returned, AKA: Kol, to come and "surprise" us.

Using my vamp hearing I searched around the area outside of the house and found myself hearing around 12 sets of rather unsteady footsteps going around the house. 'Bloody hell Kol bought his witch friends over' I thought.

'He cannot come in here! Oh god what would Nik do? Wait. Did I just call him Nik? Ooh that was weird, I sounded like Rebekah. Crap! Stop rambling Caroline; Right pull yourself together tell Klaus to use his ears and thdo, well, god knows what he will do!' I thought, about to stop Klaus in his administrations when I realised something.'

'Nik sent KoL out.'

'He would have texted if he was gonna come back.'

'They all would.'

'So who the fuck is downstairs?!' "Hey Nik?" I asked gently pulling his face away from my stomach. "Yes my love?" he replied, his eyes sending chills down my back, his fingers ghosting down my sides, my skin burned at his touch. Aching for more.

"You did send Kol out right? Because I think hebhas cone back with some drunk friends because I can hear people outside." I said looking him in the eyes running my hands through his amazingly soft Sandy blonde curls. His eyes fluttered shut at my touch.

"Love, I did send him out, I made sure of it. You're probably just imagining it" he said, not giving me the chance to complain when his lips crashed against mine. 'God damn! Come on just pull back a tiny sliver and just tell him to use his ears!' I thought to myself.

Bringing my heads slightly away from his lips I placed light kissed all along his jaw and up towards his ear. When I got to his ear I slowly started nibbling on his ear lobe, making him moan and shut his eyes.

Gently taking my mouth away from his skin, I let my breath cast over his ear " Use your ears Nik" I whispered.

No more than 2 seconds later the door burst wide open with 7 hooded figures walking into the room.

I got up with my back turned toward them, thinking it was drunk Kol trying to piss us off. I gurridly threw on Klaus' button up shirt and my white Jean shorts.

I turned around and froze in terror. " No! You can't be here! No! Please just go away! You can't take me back to there! Please just stay away from me! I SCREAMED fliging myself into the corner, tears streaming down my face, my eyes flinging widly around the room trying to come up with an escape route.

There was no getting out. They were in a large circle in the middle of the room. One slightly smaller person hidden in the middle.

Klaus got up and circled silently back arounD, his eyes glowing yellow. Just before he could pounce the small figure in the figure of the group struck out one tiny pale arm with their hand outstretched thanks watds Klaus. Throwing him against the wall and trapping him against, almost immobilising him completely.

The figure closest to me walked forward three paces until he was only a foot away from my face . Scar - ridden hands came up to the blood red hood and pushed it down backwards.

Evil, black, ancient eyes stared back at me accompanies by a malicious grin.

"Hello Caroline"


	10. Shush Now

Shush Now

 **Authors Note**

Hey guys! Sorry about how long it took me to update last time! I had so much crap going on in my life AKA 3 funerals, 2 exams, Dress rehearsals for 3 different shows I'm in and stuff like that! Any who I'm here now and writing again so all is well with the world! :D Have fun reading! -F

Klaus POV

Being magically immobilised agaisnt a wall, watching the girl I fancy scream in a corner shying away from her tormentors was not what I had planned for my morning. It was gonna be wake up, kiss Caroline, get dressed, coffee, draw, talk to my siblings then take Caroline out shopping. But no. I get flung against a wall by a tiny person who is as white as a sheet of paper, half my height and more pathetic

I tried to pull myself away from the wall but I found that I could only just move my hands, but I could move my head freely.

I shifted my body slightly to the left and got Caroline attention slightly. " Caroline, don't worry! You will be okay, I promise you love!" I shouted, earning a small glimmer of hope in Caroline eyes.

The small, pale girl clenched her fist and everything thing went black for me.

Caroline POV

"NIK!" I screamed as I watched him crumple to the floor, his hand clutching something almost behind his back.

His phone.

'Oh crap! He's texted them, they'll all end up dead when they get here' I thought to myself. I pulled myself up and stared the scarred man in the eyes.

"You are the most self righteous shit in the whole freaking world. If you think that I will simply give in then you are sorely mistaken. I will end you, along with all your fucked up little "Friends"; if that's what you could even call them. They look like slaves to me but then, you are the sadistic, fucker that controls them. So why don't you tell me what they really are?" I asked, using a low, dark voice that I had heard Nik use before and to be honest, it scared the shit out of me every time I heard him use that tone.

"Well why would I do that when they can show you themselves?" he asked me, waving his hand at the hooded figures. One by one they all took down their hoods and stared at the scarred man.

There were four men and three women in total, each of them horribly disfigured with unrecognisable patterns and marks burnt on to their skin. The small girl in the middle was not visible because of the taller individuals standing guard around her.

"Who are you?" I asked. I stood precariously on my tip toes to try and get a glance of the tiny protected figure. The scarred man stepped forward and knocked me off my balance, pushing me to the floor with a loud thump. "She is none of your concern Caroline " he said with such venom in his voice that if words could kilL, I would be a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Now where were we? Oh that right you were about to beg for me to save your desperate, miserable, worthless life" he spoke, putting a foot on my chest to keep me down.

"Sione?" he questioned, the small girl stepped out of the middle of the circle. Her skin was a rich caramel colour that complimented her eyes greatly. They were emerald green with specks of purple in them, surrounded by long, thick, black, luscious eye lashes. Her black hair fells in bouncy shining curls down to her navel at the front and her hips at the back, they swayed gentlg as she timidly stepped forward.

"Yes Sir?" she replied, staring up at him with inquisitive eyes. "Do you remember the spell I taught you yesterday?" her head shot up at that, confusion and fear evident on her face. Her hands started to tremble slightly before she tucked them back up into the darkness of her large black bell sleeved.

"Yes sir but you said that she replied shakily. Her feet were moving backwards slightly and her

"Well I want you to practice it on this vampire. It will help you to do the spell when you need to do it later" he said, his stance obviously ordering her to comply. 'Why did he say when you need to do it later?' I didn't have time to reply to my mental question when Sione lifted her hands above her head, raising me up a good 12 feet into the air.

Thank god for the Mikaelsons need for high ceilings!

"Woah! Wait! What are you doing? What spell? I don't want be a vampire guinea pig! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, wriggling around in mid-air as if it would help me get down. 2 more of the witches raised their hands in my direcion aand they soon joined in Siones chant, their hands slowly starting to clench.

AN unimaginable pain shot through my body, I could feel my bones breaking one by one, twisting and contorting into weird shapes. This must be what it felt like to transform into a wolf. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I didn't realise the scream had left my mouth until another one erupted from me.

" Stop! Please! You can do anything else but not that! Please!" I begged, tears streaming down my face at the unbearable pain eminating from all the broken bones in my semi-healed body. I knew that they wouldn't set right so I would have to break them again later to set them right. It was probably meant to be like that, it was a spell that would cause pain to its victim even after it had finished.

"Stop." he ordered raising his hand. "Well my dear Caroline if you don't like that, then maybe we will give you a nice little dream hey. You can see all your family and friends again." he smirked and placed his white, clammy hands around my head. "Actually, I'll give you a nightmare "

My head felt like it was on fire. I couldn't feel his disgusting hands wrapped around my head anymore but I sort of knew that they were still there. Then suddenly and all at once, every single painful memory I had stored away and made peace with in my brain was flooding through my mind like a riptide. There was nothing about how I had triumphed through those times all alone and used them to strengthen myself. No, it was all about the pain that had happened to those I loved and some delirious hallucinations of me killing them by accident; then it was them telling me that if I hadn't done this or if I had got to them 3 seconds earlier they could still be alive. They were blaming me for their horrible deaths. It was worse than seeing my mother dead by my feet and not being able to help her; shield her from the intense cruelty that the world had given to her; that I had some how caused her. TheN they sent a huge wave of all my worst emotions to spiral through me. The pain that it was causing was excrutiating. It was like the pain you feel when you lose someone you loved. That moment when you hear the gut wrenching news; it's like all the air in your body turned to rock, your body suddenly weighs more that a car. You get that hot, horrible burning sensation behind your eyes and in your nose, letting you know that there are a million years worth of tears pressing to be released. And the final realisation that you will never get to see them alive again. You will never get to hear their amazing laugh that they really can't help but it still makes you laugh. You will never get to see them look at you with love in their eyes and hear the three most important words you will ever hear. You won't ever get to tell them 'merry Christmas', 'happy birthday' or 'congratulations, I'm proud of you'; it feels like every single ounce of joy, happiness and love is just fine from the world, but it is replaced with an indurable agony, a growing ache that takes everything happy and turns it into pain.

"Well my dear, how did you like your little dream?" he asked with a sneer, getting very close to my tear streaked face. "What? No witty comment? No 'Klaus will kill you and so will I' nonsense?" he asked, turning around to face the other witches and laugh. "Well, well, well. Ladies and gentlmen, I do believe we have broken Caroline Forbes!" he announced with a cheer. "Please just kill me" I croaked out still 12 foot in the air and most of my bones set in agonizingly wrong positions. "Okay, it's a deal" he smirked, he closed his eyes and directed his hands down towards the floor beneath me.

"Custosortis, hoc et metet mala, istam ut disperderem eam lucem, turn vero illius fundent lapidare". The scarred man slowly lifted his head and tilted it towards me, his hands starting to tremble slightly. I assumed it was because of the power needed for the spell that I was waiting to happeN.

"Nik!" I heard a voice yell, "No Elijah, let go of me! NIK!" 'Oh god they're here' I thought to myself' 'Come on think! I need to do something!' I wracked my brain, trying to think of something to help them get Klaus out of here.

 **FlashBack**

 **"Hey Care?" Bonnie asked, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all gathered at Caroline's house in their PJ's ready to have a girls night, Elena was in the kitchen making popcorn and hot chocolate. "Yeah?" Caroline answered, "Look I know Stefan, Elena and Damon are okay with using you as a distraction and all that but if you ever find yourself in trouble with witches and none of us are there to save you I want you to know this spell. It's not difficult but it allows you to harness the witches power and use it by yourself. Okay?" Bonnie told her grabbing Caroline's hands and looking into her eyes with a serious expression.**

 **"Okay Bonnie, but why are you telling me this now? And why not tell Elena too? I mean you could have told her once she gets back from the basement with the ice cream?" Caroline questioned her. "I'm only telling you this because Elena has enough bodygaurds to keep the entire Kardashian family safe! And you have yourself and me and if I'm being honest I don't think that's a fair fight! " Bonnie said whilst elbowing Caroline in the ribs with a chuckle. Caroline let out a hearty laugh then looked at Bonnie again. " Wait but Bonnie you have to promise me something 'kay?" She said, grabbing Bonnie's hands between her own and staring into her green eyes. "We will always protect each other no matter what. Even if one of us has done something unthinkable, we will always protect each other. And just because you have your witch powers and I have my Vampy stuff, we will always be stronger together. Okay Bon?" Caroline asked, a small smile on her lips and complete sincerity in her eyes. "Of course Care, just like we said when we were little and we got married, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, we will protect and love each other to the ends of the earth!" Bonnie said, linking her pinky with Caroline's and kissing her thumb like they did in their "wedding ceremony" 11 years ago when they were bored in the summer holidays.**

 **"Haha, remember when we got married! And you wore one if your Mom's blazers to look like the groom and I wore a curtain to look like the bride!" Caroline said with a laugh, remembering the old days before everything went weird and vampires invaded the town and far to many people died. "Okay Bon, what's the spell?" Caroline asked, straightening her back and crossing her legs. "It's a bit tricky but knowing you I will only have to say it twice and you will have it committed to your memory for life!" Bonnie chuckled. "Okay its magicae vires claudere me tu quare spernis prosecutus copiis prohibuit dolor"**

 **"Look, only use this if you're in real trouble okay because once you've done it I can't change you back to what you were before" Bonnie said. "Umm what do you mean change me back? I'm not gonna change into a bunny am I? OH god what if I change into a spider? I won't be able to look on a mirror! I will literally be terrified of myself! " Caroline ranted running her hands through her ruffled blonde hair with a look of sheer panic on her face. Bonnie grabbed her hands and pulled them down from her hair and held them against her thighs. " Woah woah woah! Relax Care! you won't change into a spider or a bunny! The spell basically protects you from magic of you are being attacked with it!" Bonnie said with a small smile playing on her lips from watching her friends panic rant.**

 **"Oh thank god! Bonnie Bennett if you do that to me again I will push you into a room filled with Spiders playing Insidious on repeat!" Caroline said, lightly shoving Bonnie's shoulders in a playful way.**

 **End FlashBack**

 **_Caroline stopped fidgeting in mid air and looked towards Klaus. He was still unconscious, his head resting against his shoulder, his Sandy blonde curls draping down lightly across his forehead. Caroline turned her head back towards the witches with a look of determination on her face; she gave a small, sly smile towards the witches who still had not noticed her change in demeanor. She focused her eyes on the Mikaelsons in the room, Kol and Elijah were trying to pull Rebekah away from the ring of witches in the center of the room. She was kicking at screaming at her brothers to let her go, Rebekah raised both her legs, showcasing the black skinny jeans and 4 inch high stiletto studded black Louboutins. She raised her heels even higher and then threw her legs back, digging the spikes into Kol's leg. Kol dropped his hold on Rebkah to grasp at his thigh which was bleeding from the force of Rebekah's heel digging 3 inches into his leg; tearing a hole in his dark denim jeans at the same time.**

 **Caroline closed her eyes and cleared her head, "Come on, this better work Bonnie Bennett" Caroline whispered under her breath. " Magicae vires claudere me tu quare spernis prospectus copiis prohibuit dolor, Magicae vires claudere me tu quare spernis prospectus copiis prohibuit dolor, Magicae vires claudere me tu quare spernis prospectus copiis prohibuit dolor" Caroline whispered, her voice getting louder as she repeated the spell. A sudden wind picked up in the room and papers started flying about; the lights started to flicker on the walls and started to explode, leaving a large trail of sparks in its wake. Soon the room was in total darkness.**

 **All that could be heard was the strangled gasps for air from the witches and then thuds as their bodies hit the ground unconscious. "What. The frick. Was that!" Rebekah exclaimed, struggling out of Elijah's grip as he lowered her to floor. "Caroline?" Kol called out, his vampire senses not picking up anng breathing or movement other than himself, Rebekah and Elijah. It's was so dark that even their hightened sight couldn't even make out the details of their hands 2 inches away from their faces.**

 **As Rebekah felt her way around the room she stumbled upon something, "Ow! Jesus what the hell is that?" "Rebekah, sweetheart that's a dead witch body" Kol said. You could hear the dealing smkrk in his voice. "I swear to god if there is any blood on my shoes I will-" Rebekah started "Oh for God's sake Rebekah! Can you not think of your stupid shoes for five minutes please? They are not the most important thing in the world right now!" Elijah bellowed, his voice resonating of every wall making it seem even more powerful. Rebekah shrank away from Elijah's booming voice against the wall until she was safely sat on Klaus' bed.**

 **"Kol get out your phone, we need some light to see what's going on" Elijah commanded, his voice softened slightly as he reached out towards his baby brother to grasp his shoulder. "Kol?" Elijah asked, his hand stretching out to find his sibling, his hand met Kol's shoulder and jump started Kol back into the present from his day dream. "Sorry Lijah, what did you say? I tuned out after our strumpet of a sister started incessantly blabbing about her stupid shoes" Kol grinned.**

 **A soft light started to grow in the middle of the room, to the siblings surprise. "Kol? What are you doing? We need that light over here" Elijah groaned. "Umm Elijah" Kol stuttered, "That's not me" Kol said shrinking back toward his big brother. The light started to grow faintly, soon the shape of a hand was visible on the floor from the light. "Lijah! It's Klaus!" Rebekah yelled as she recognized the paint tinted hand. Elijah and Kol felt their way along the wall towards their sister. "Bekah, we need to have a proper light to see if it is Klaus or not" Kol said gently, reaching out to grasp Rebekah's hand.**

 **The light grew brighter very quickly and soon the entire room was illuminated with an odd yelllowy - gold glow. "Oh my god " Kol gasped. The light source was slowly moving up in the air until it reached about 6 feet up. The blonde hair of the figure was floating around her as if someone had zapped her with static electricity, the skin figure was hovering in the air, her arms stretched out from her sides, her palms glowing gold as if they were covered in fairy dust. Her eyes were sealed shut and there was no movement beeneath them. Her entire body was completely still.**

 **"Caroline" Kol breathed.**

 **A loud gasp shook the siblings attention as Klaus woke with a start; his eyes shooting open and his hands grabbing on the bed frame beside him. His breathing came out as erratic pants as he recovered from his sudden magically concocted death.**

 **"Nik!" Rebekah yelled as she raced over to her brother, flinging her arms tightly around his neck. "Bekah" Klaus said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and shut his eyes. Elijah walked over to his brother and peeled Rebekah away from him, offering out his hand to help his younger brother to his feet. "Niklaus, his you okyou" Elijah asked, patting Klaus' shoulder reassuringly. "I'm fine big brother" Klaus said as he smiled at Elijah.**

 **"Nik" Kol smirked as he strolled over to his brother. "Kol" Klaus smirked back; Kol chuckled and vamped over to Klaus to give him a hug. Klaus patted Kol on the back then pulled away. " Aww, did you really miss me that much little brother?" Klaus chuckled as he playfully punched Kol on the shoulder. "Ha no, I just wanted you back so I could still having to deal with Bekahs temper tantrums!" Kol smiled, nudging Klaus in the ribs.**

 **Klaus turned away from his baby brother to look for Rebekah but instead found himself being talked on the shoder by Kol. "Umm Nik?" Kol asked, his voice slightly nervous. Klaus turned towards his brother. "What?" Klaus replied. Kol pointed behind him.**

 **Klaus turned around, nor expecting the sight before him.**

 **Caroline was still hovering in the air, her hair less staticy and more like her natural flowing locks, her hair waved gently around her. The gold glow in her palms had brightened considerably; it wa salmost to bright to look at. There was a faint light surrounding her entire body, much like a form fitting halo. Klaus' eyes raked over the glowing beauty in the air before he turned to siblings, their mouths were open and their eyes were filled with awe and confusion.**

 **When he turned back Caroline's body, her torso arched forward and a light started to burn through her chend. Faint glimpses of the glow in her chest started to become beams of light. As the light grew more intense, the skin on her chest started to accommodate large holeS to let the light pass out of her. As it broke through it shone out of her like an amazingly bright star. The Mikaelson siblings all sheilded their faces with their hands as the light became to intense for their eyes to handle, they all peaked through the gaps between their fingers to see the light dim for slightly.**

 **Caroline's torso pushed backwards as a loud gasp eminated from her mouth. Caroline's normally blue eyes shot wide open and all the siblings were astonished. Caroline's eyes where no longer her normal pure cerulean blue, but a bright and blinding gold. The glow on her hands slowly disappeared and her eyes somehow became brighter, it was like the sun was shining put of her eyes. Pure, bright and brilliant.**

 **Caroline's body slowly lowered itself to the floor as her arms drew back into her sides. The amazing gold light started fading from her eyes and their normal blue flooded back into them. Once her feet rested flat on the floor, her body lost its normal healthy glow and started to fade to an ashy grey colour. Her yes became unfocused and her body started to grow very heavy. "Nik" Caroline smiled. Her eyes shut and her body became limp and fell to the ground.**

 **"Caroline!" the four siblings shouted and raced towards her. "Caroline, love, wake up! Caroline! Stay with me sweetheart, come on!" Caroline heard Klaus cry as he cradled her body to him, his hands grasping her face and gently brushing the curls away fron her eyeS. "Caroline, please don't leave me. I need you. Please Caroline!. I love you" she heard Klaus whisper agaisnt her forehead just before everything went black.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

There was a fog surrounding Caroline's mind, nothing made sense, it was like her brain had got all the jigsaw pieces but was trying to jam together two pieces that didn't quite match. She tried opening her eyes, moving her arms, wiggling her toes but nothing seemed to be working. It was like her body had shut down but her mind was working at half speed. She felt hands pulling her head up and gently tapping her cheek. "Caroline?" a voice appeared through the pea-soup fog, "Caroline?" The voice said again, she recognised the voice from somewhere, it was a guy, Stefan? no his voice was softer, Damon? Too nice, Klaus? Not quite British enough. Kol maybe? That was it! It was Kol! "Help me! There's something wrong! Kol! Klaus! Somebody help me!" She tried to scream but the words got stuck in her throat and her mouth was refusing to cooperate. " Caroline, come on, 'Lijah, she's not waking up! What do we do..." the voice faded back out into the fog once more.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

"Caroline, Caroline love, it's me, please wake up, move do anything just do something please. I can't do this Caroline, I don't know what to do, tell me, tell me what to do, how to help you, anything! Just help me save you!" Klaus pleaded, fresh tears streaming down his face. He was sat on his bed, Caroline's hand clutched tightly in his own. Her golden blonde hair was fanned outed on his grey silk pillowo; it made her look like an angel. Except his angel hadn't moved in two weeks.

When he came to after the attack, he was greeted with Rebekah wearing a glare on her face, "Finally! You're awake! How was the beauty sleep? You really needed it." he had been out for 10 hours, his siblings had dragged (literally dragged) him into his bedroom and put him on his bed, Kol picked up Caroline whilst Elijah and Rebekah dealt with Klaus because he felt a friendship between him and the blonde baby vampire and didn't want Rbekah accidentally breaking her neck whilst she threw her onto the floor next to the bed claiming to have bad aim. He had woken up pretty quickly and explained what had happened and that he didn't remember anything after the tiny bitch snapped his neck.

Caroline however hadn't done anything, she hadn't moved an inch, hadn't fluttered and eyelid, hadn't even flinched when they put vervain on her skin to try and evoke a reaction from her.

Klaus gently laid her hand down on the bed and stood up, he rubbed a hand over his stubbled face and went to walk to the door. He heard a rustling nosie behind him and turned around expecting to see Caroline stirring on his bed. He was met with an open window. He turned back towards the door and went to grab a glass of scotch. He heard the ruslting again andreturned back towards the window in annoyance, there was normally a draft drifting in through a miniscule gap and the sealant around the glass window panes. The curtains around the door were still, completely unmoving. Thinking he was hearing things he turned back towards the door. The rustling sound met his ears again and a look of confusment flashed across his face before it dawned on him.

He flashed back to the bed and stared intently at Caroline's face, her eyelids were fluttering and her hands were twisted in the silk sheets of his bed. "Caroline? Caroline love, come on open your eyes. Open you're eyes for me sweetheart, just one flash of your georgous baby blues and I'm content sweetheart!"

Caroline tried to push past all the fog in her brain, it was like fighting your way through 16 year old fangirls Comic Con, it was virtually impossible. She could hear Klaus talking to her but she couldn't really _hear_ him, his words just turned into higher and lower pitch noises, muffled by the infuriating density in her head. She fought and shoved her way through the mumbles and nonsense of her head and let out a low groan. "Caroline? Caroline love can you hear me?" She forced her eyelids open to just mere slits and that was enough for Klaus. "Oh thank god! Caroline, sweetheart, are you okay? Do you remember what happened? " Klaus asked her, smoothing the blonde fly-away hairs from her face. "'Memb'r s'm f'it" Caroline said, her throat was sore from not being used in so long, her words were slurred from her drowsiness and disorientation. "That's fine sweetheart but I really need you to stay awake and open your eyes just a tad more love" Klaus said, gently shaking her shoulder.

When Caroline woke fully, Klaus left for a second to go tell his siblings, Klaus flashed jntk the room, followed closely but Kol, a Cheshire Cat grin plastered all over his cocky face. "So Caroline, I knew you were a heavy sleeper but this is a bit extreme don't you thiny?" he joked "Ha ha very funny Kol, I can really see your genuine concern" she laughed.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Caroline explained evey thig to the siblings after she drank down 12 bloodbags. "That bitch!" Rebekah exclaimed, "she ruined a pair of perfectly good Jimmy Choos!" Kol rolled his eyes at his sisters antics, "Wow Rebekah, that what you choose to fixate on. I would have focused on the fact that they were all ugly! It's bad enough getting attacked but getting attacked by fuglies?" Kol shuddered "That's horrifying!" They all laughed, joked and drank their way through the rest of the night, only getting slightly buzzed.

* * *

 **5 Months Later**

"Caroline! Come on! You've been in there for 25 minutes!" A series of loud thumps accompanied Kol's yells through the thick wooden door. The brunette leant against the door, rapping his knuckles repeatedly on the door. "Kol I swear to god! If you keep knocking on that door I will smash your new IPhone with a sledgehammer then throw the freaking thing into the Atlantic!" Caroline screamed. Her bond with all the Mikaelsons had grown strong over the past 5 months after the attack. At first Rebekah took every chance to take a dig at her, blaming her for everything bad that had happened to Klaus in the short time after her rescue, insulting her fashion sense, hke innocence, her not top grade lifestyle. After 2 months Caroline couldn't take it anymore and gave Rebekah a verbal bash down which stopped all harsh comments towards Caroline entirely; the verbal fight was accompanied by dagger and disownment threats from Klaus and Kol, even Elijah joined in with the threats; saying that if she didn't stop the "disrespectful and disgusting comments towards Miss Forbes she would be banished from the family until she earned her return". After a large hissy fit and plenty of colourful words thrown between the four siblings, Rebekah muttered an apology to Caroline and stormed off. The two girls had hit it off after that.

Caroline and Kol bonded over their mutual pleasure of pranking Klaus and apparently love for Taylor Swift resulting in multiple flour balloon and superglue pranks played on the second oldest sibling and at least two trips to see Taylor Swift performing live. The relationship between Caroline and Elijah had been rocky at first, the two shared similar interests but because of the constant fight for attention from the 3 younger Mikaelsons they never really had the chance to talk until they all went out drinking and Klaus, Rebekah and Kol got smashed. Caroline and Elijah had to carry and, in Kol's case, drag the three of them back to the mansion. The pair of them started talking about books and soon discovered there mutual interest in the three younger Mikaelsons, which turned into their respect for human life which morphed into literature somehow and Caroline and Elijah soon became great friends.

Caroline hopped out of the shower wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel from the heated rack beside her and quickly dried herself off, slipping on a pair of denim jeans and a large Beatles shirt she had acquired from Klaus' hidden collection a couple of weeks after the attack. Wrapping her long blonde hair up in a towel she unlocked the door and walked out, making sure the door 'accidentally' hit Kol. " There are 8 different bathrooms in this house Kol, next time you decide to use mine, I will personally make sure that the water will be ice cold and there will be no towels, cappiche?" Kol nodded, his face looking perfectly innocent, and his chocolate brown eyes doing the best puppy dog expression they could. Caroline walked past Kol and into the living room, flopping down next to Bonnie to was intently reading a book on astrology on her iPad. "Hey Bon" Caroline said with an irritated sigh. Bonnie put down her iPad and faced Caroline. "What did my jackass of a boyfriend do now?" She asked, her left eyebrow raised, Bonnie and Kol had started dating 4 months ago after Kols incessant pleas for a date. She ignored him for a month but finally conceded and said yes. Bonnie finally went on a date with him and neither of them looked back since. "Well I thought I would just take a relaxing shower and take some time to myself but Kol decided he wanted to use my bathroom, even though there are like 100 in this place! And wouldn't stop banging on the door the entire time I was in there! But it's fine, I threated smash and drown his phone if he did it again" Caroline said with a smirk. Bonnie threw here head back in laughter "You, Caroline Forbes, are one of the most devious people I know " Bonnie said through her laughter.

* * *

 **Later On That Night...**

Caroline sat on her Klaus' bed, towel drying her long blonde hair. She put down the damp towel and fluffed her hair with her fingers, twisting and crunching it to achieve a ruffled messy look. Two hands suddenly covered her eyes and Caroline squealed in shock.

"Guess who" the smooth British voice whispered next to her ear. "Klaus!" Caroline laughed, his hands slipped down from her eyes and grabbed her hands. As she opened her eyes Klaus knelt on the floor between jean clad knees. "Caroline love, I have a very important question to ask you but whilst I'm talking you can't interrupt me. Okay? Promise me" Klaus asked, staring into her sky blue eyes. Caroline leaned forward and gently kissed him on the nose as reassurance. "Okay, I promise" She looked into his eyes and smiled, nodding her head to prompt him to ask whatever his question was. "Okay, woo, I can do this" Klaus said under his breath.

"Caroline, from the moment you entered my life it was like there was a button pressed in me that ignited everything I thought I'd lost. You brought to this unimaginable light into my life, you made my dead heart beat. You're the most amazing, gorgeous, intelligenty brilliant and sexy woman I have ever met. You have a power over me that noone else has; I would do anything for you, be anything for you. Everything I have, everything I am or ever will be is yours. And if you will let me, I would like to be yours for eternity, my sweet Caroline" Klaus let go of Caroline's hand and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, square, blue velvet box. Caroline's hands shot up to her mouth, her eyes widened comically, tears were building up in her eyes.

"Caroline Grace Forbes, will you do me the amazing honour of becoming my wife?"

Klaus opened the box and presented Caroline with a stunning ring. A small silver band sat delicately in the middle of the box, a large diamond placed in the center, surrounded by small sapphires. Caroline nodded her head frantically, not trusting her voice. Tears of joy streaked down her cheeks and lefts glistening trailS behind them. She sunk to her knees in front of Klaus.

"No, you're supposed to stay up there! Trust me, I googled it!" Klaus joked, taking her hand in his. "So is that a yes?" he smiled.

"Yes you idiot! Yes of course! For the rest of eternity! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Caroline laughed, flinging her arms around his and kissing with all the power she had . When they broke apart, they were both smilig like maniacs, Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and gently slid the ring onto it. Caroline gave him a huge, white, dimpled smile. Klaus stood up and offered his hand down to Caroline who was still sat on the floor. "So, I guess we should go tell the family?" Klaus smiled. Caroline slid her hand into his and stood up next to him "I guess so" Caroline smiled.

They entwined their hands shared a loving look and carried on into their little piece of forvever.

* * *

Well there you have ladies and gents! It's done! Finished! Finito! it only took me like a whole year but I hope you liked it! It was so much fun to write It's it was even better to see all your reactions to it! Your reviews and support were amazing! -F


End file.
